This application claims the priority benefit of Taiwan application serial no. 89220337, filed Nov. 23, 2000.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a quad flat non-leaded package structure for housing a sensor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a quad flat non-leaded package structure for housing a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the rapid development in multi-media technologies, digital images are used more frequently. Consequently, the demand for image processing devices is increasing. Currently, many digital image products, including computerized digital video cameras, digital cameras, optical scanners and image telephones utilize an image sensor to capture images. Image sensors generally belong to either the charge coupled device type or the complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) sensor type. Both types of sensors are sensitive to light and can easily convert light signals into digital signals. Since image sensors need to function in the presence of light, the packaging structure is, by convention, different from the packaging structure of most electronic products.
A conventional CMOS sensor is generally packaged inside a ceramic body such as a ceramic leadless chip carrier (CLCC). Since ceramic material has good thermal conductivity and moisture prevention capability, electronic products that demand great reliability, such as industrial products or military components, are generally enclosed inside a ceramic package. Due to rapid progress in the electronic industry, sensors now have an increasing number of applications. However, consumer products using a ceramic package have a high production cost, which is a big drawback for the production of consumer products. In general, consumer products do not require very high reliability, which is why most consumer products are currently enclosed by plastic. Due to the pressure of competition in the market, any means of lowering the packaging cost of a sensor and yet maintaining a certain level of quality and reliability is valuable.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,608 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,959, an image sensor packaged inside a plastic quad flat package (PQFP) is disclosed. However, due to the occupation of a great volume by the package, the design is unsuitable for manufacturing future generations of highly integrated packages. To obtain a longer working life and a better sealing, some image sensors are fabricated using a ceramic carrier. Methods of manufacturing a ceramic leadless chip carrier (CLCC) are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,898,218 and 5,270,491. However, the packages are generally expensive and difficult to manufacture. An image sensor can also be encapsulated inside a plastic package using a laminated substrate to serve as a carrier as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,799. Here, a package similar to a leadless carrier but occupying a relatively small volume is produced. Nevertheless, the material for forming the carrier substrate, such as flame-retardant epoxy-glass fabric composite resin (FR-4, FR-5) or bismaleimide-triazine (BT), is quite expensive. Ultimately, this type of package is expensive to produce and weak in market competition.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional CMOS sensor package. As shown in FIG. 1, the quad flat non-leaded package includes a lead frame substrate or chip carrier 102, a die pad 104 and a plurality of leads 106. Around the die pad 104 and near the bonding portion or finger of the leads 106, a step structure 116 is formed so that a portion of the thickness is reduced. The package is fabricated in several stages. First, a mold compound 114 is put on the surface 101 of the chip carrier 102 close to the sides, and between the die pad 104 and the leads 106. A die 110 is attached to the die pad 104 by adhesive 108. A wire-bonding step is carried out to connect the die 110 with the leads 106 electrically by bonding wires 112. Finally, a transparent lid 118 is put over the mold compound 114.
Although the step structure 116, which is close to the bonding portion of the leads 106 and around the die pad 104, facilitates engagement between the chip carrier 102 and the mold compound 114, cracks are easily formed around the die pad 104. Since the peripheral portion of the die pad 104 may contact with the outside atmosphere via the step structure 116 if there are any cracks, moisture may easily penetrate into the package. In addition, when insufficient mold compound 114 is inserted into the gap between the die pad 104 and the leads 106, the die pad 104 will be enclosed by very little material. Consequently, the die pad may dislocate due to a weak gripping force. Moreover, during molding, some of the mold compound 114 may leak out via gaps at the junction between an upper and a lower mold to produce flashes. These flashes may affect subsequent die-attaching and wire-bonding operations.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a low cost quad flat non-leaded package that can be used for housing a sensor.
A second object of this invention is to provide a quad flat non-leaded package structure having a die pad resistant to dislocation that can be used to house a sensor.
A third object of this invention is to provide a quad flat non-leaded package structure capable of preventing the penetration of moisture into the internal supporter and die pad that can be used to house a sensor.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides a quad flat non-leaded package structure for housing a sensor. The package includes a die pad, a plurality of leads, a die, a plurality of bonding wires, a packaging plastic body and a lid cover. A plurality of supporters are formed near the edges on the backside of the die pad. The plurality of leads are positioned at a well-defined distance away from the four sides of the die pad. The packaging plastic body is formed on the upper surface near the peripheral section of the leads. The space between the die pad and the leads is filled by the packaging plastic material, but the bottom section of the leads and the bottom section of the supporters on the backside of the die pad are exposed. The die is attached to the upper surface of the die pad and is electrically connected to the leads using the bonding wires. The lid cover is placed over the packaging plastic body.
According to the embodiment of this invention, a plurality of supporters are formed near the edges on the backside of the die pad to increase the area of coverage by the packaging material. Hence, the die pad is more firmly gripped, and dislocation of the die pad is less probable. The supporters under the die pad are located far away from the edges of the die pad. Furthermore, all supporters expose just a point on the die pad surface instead of having a step edge around the die pad. Hence, the contact area between the die pad and the packaging material is increased, and the capacity for keeping moisture out is improved. In addition, plastic material instead of ceramic material is used to form the body of the package. Therefore, the fabrication cost of the CMOS sensor can be lowered considerably. Moreover, a flexible releasing film is employed during molding to form a better seal between an upper mold and a lower mold. Consequently, leakage of plastic material from mold junctions can be prevented and flashes can be eliminated.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.